Cautivas
by Santagar
Summary: Stannis ha tomado Desembarco del Rey y hecho prisioneras a las damas de la corte. Ahora, Cersei Lannister y Sansa Stark comparten cautiverio... ¿Compartirán también el mismo destino? ¿Qué hará el rey con ellas?


**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los contenidos del siguiente relato me pertenece. Están extraídos de la saga _Canción de hielo y fuego_ con la única finalidad de entretener a la autora y a los visitantes de esta página.

* * *

Este relato participa en el Reto Nº 11: Azar del foro **_Alas negras, palabras negras_**.

* * *

El Aguasnegras era un océano de ámbar aceitoso. El fuego de la ciudad se reflejaba en las aguas, sucias por los barcos, el azufre y la sangre. Desembarco del Rey ardía entre llamas rojas, como dragones hambrientos; por sus puertas, Azor Ahai renacido entraba a recuperar el trono que le correspondía por derecho.

- ¡Larga vida a Stannis Baratheon!

- ¡Viva el rey Stannis!

- ¡Muerte a los Lannister!

La reina Cersei se retiró de la ventana.

- ¡Muerte a la reina!

Reina... por poco tiempo.

Sus ojos se clavaron como dagas en la ratita pelirroja que se escondía entre las mujeres temblorosas. Ella también la vio y se encogió, adivinando cuáles eran sus pensamientos. Pero, antes de que pudiese pronunciar el nombre de Ser Illyn Payne, Cersei se vio sorprendida por la turba que irrumpió en la salita, volcando muebles y alborotando a las damas como si fuesen gallinas.

- ¡Calma, señoras, calma! - Gritó un hombre. Cersei escupió en el suelo.

* * *

- ¡No toquéis a la reina!

- ¡Ya no es la reina, idiota!

- Da igual. Stannis ha dicho que le cortará el miembro a todo aquel que viole a una mujer.

- ¡Nuestro rey no es nada divertido!

- ¿Quieres callarte, imbécil? ¡A este paso, nos cortarán la lengua a los dos!

- Con tal de que no nos quemen en la hoguera...

Cersei los hubiese quemado con gusto a los dos, pero no estaba en su mano hacerlo. Ya nada estaba en su mano. Se dejaba arrastrar por los pasillos, cada vez más abajo: sabía que la llevaban al sótano, al calabozo, a la putrefacción. La reina dorada, humillada en los infiernos de la Fortaleza Roja.

Sansa Stark iba tras ellos, tiritando como un pajarillo. A ella sólo la llevaba un hombre. "Estúpida". Si Cersei hubiese estado custodiada por un solo guardia, hubiese podido escapar fácilmente. Pero la lobezna no tenía tantos arrestos como ella.

"Zorrita estúpida". En la oscuridad, Sansa percibió su mirada de odio y tragó saliva.

* * *

Stannis aún no había ordenado que le cortasen la mano al que rapase a una reina, así que los hombres se divirtieron así. De nada sirvió que Cersei chillara y pataleara, que les escupiera y prorrumpiera en maldiciones. La sujetaron entre varios, muertos de risa, y la dejaron calva.

A Sansa ni la tocaron.

Incluso fueron amables con ella.

- Deja de llorar, niña - Le dijo uno - Stannis vendrá enseguida. Quiere ver a la hija de Ned Stark.

Sansa asintió y, aunque no sonrió, sus ojos perdieron algo de tristeza.

"Si puedo, la mataré antes de que pueda verla", se prometió Cersei.

* * *

- Habéis asesinado al rey. Los dioses os castigarán por ello - Dijo fríamente Cersei.

Stannis la perforó con la mirada. Davos Seaworth suspiró. Melisandre, en cambio, no mudó la expresión.

- Vuestro... hijo - Dijo Stannis con calma - Vuestro hijo no era el rey. Vuestro hijo era un lamentable engendro, al que habría dejado vivir si no hubiese sido también un usurpador. Como tal ha sido juzgado y condenado - Alzó la barbilla - Los otros dos están a salvo. El joven Tommen ya ha firmado su renuncia al trono y a Myrcella le ha sido enviado el mensajero correspondiente. Si ambos renuncian y vos os comportáis con sensatez, os permitiré vivir un plácido retiro en Roca Casterly el resto de vuestros días.

- Roca Casterly...

- Roca Casterly es ahora de vuestro hermano, Tyrion Lannister. Me ha jurado lealtad como rey y eso es todo lo que necesito de él - Frunció el ceño, pensativo - Ha demostrado saber llevar un ejército. Vuestra familia ha subestimado a su miembro más valioso.

- ¡Gnomo traidor! - Escupió la reina, furibunda.

Sansa permanecía en un rincón, a la espera.

- ¿Dónde está la hija de Eddard Stark? - Stannis ni siquiera la había visto. Davos la señaló - ¡Ah, sí! Ven aquí.

- Acércate, pequeña - Melisandre habló con voz susurrante - Tu rey quiere verte.

Sansa dio un paso. Estaba pálida y sucia, pero se esforzó por hacer una reverencia. Le temblaban las rodillas y le latía con fuerza el corazón. En los ojos de Stannis vio frialdad y decisión, pero no crueldad. Recordaba los de Joffrey y aquello le dio ánimos y una ligera esperanza.

- Tu padre fue un hombre honorable. Un hombre leal - Dijo secamente el rey - No éramos amigos, pero se ganó mi respeto. Desde hoy, ya no eres la prisionera de nadie. Podrás quedarte en la corte o volver con tu hermano, pero no olvides que él también es un usurpador. Si no dobla la rodilla ante mí, no habrá piedad con él.

Sansa asintió, temblorosa.

- Su alteza - Murmuró con timidez. Melisandre le indicó que hablase más alto y le dirigió una mirada alentadora - Si vuelvo con mi hermano... yo misma le diré que se rinda ante vos. Sólo os pido que le perdonéis la vida - Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas. Pensó en su padre y en lo poco que había podido hacer por él. Sin saber lo que hacía, gritó - ¡Jurádmelo, por favor!

- Tu hermano será castigado - Dijo Stannis con dureza - Pero, si se rinde, te juro que conservará la vida.

Cersei asistía a la escena como si de una pesadilla se tratara. ¿Dónde estaban su padre y Jaime? ¿Por qué nadie acudía a rescatarla? Un futuro luminoso se abría a los pies de la joven loba, que regresaría a casa. A ella, en cambio, le habían despojado de la suya, de su primogénito y su dignidad. "Tyrion... Maldito Tyrion, ¡maldito sea!". Tendría que vivir siempre a su sombra, encerrada con sus hijos en Roca Casterly. "Soportaré su sonrisa de bufón el resto de mi vida". No, no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo...

- ¡Argg! - Rugió y se abalanzó sobre Sansa, cogiéndolos a todos por sorpresa. La agarró del pelo y le puso las manos alrededor del cuello - Un solo movimiento y la estrangulo. ¡Quietos todos, he dicho!

- Tranquilizaos, señora... - Dijo Davos al punto, pero Cersei presionó con sus dedos la garganta de la doncella, que gimió.

- Soltadla ahora mismo - Stannis dio un paso adelante, pero Cersei siguió apretando.

- ¡Puede que yo caiga en desgracia, pero la zorrita norteña caerá conmigo! - Chilló - Eso es, Sansa, deja de respirar... Deja de... ¡Ahhhh!

Sansa sintió que la presión se aflojaba y cayó de rodillas, frente a las faldas de Melisandre.

La mujer roja miraba a Cersei con una leve sonrisa.

- ¡Dioses...! - La voz de Cersei era un hilo. Se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas y la lengua se le puso morada. Se tocó la garganta con las manos, presa del miedo y la desesperación, pero fue en vano.

- Sólo hay un dios verdadero - Cuando Melisandre calló, Cersei ya estaba en el suelo - Quemaremos su cuerpo. Eso complacerá a R'hllor.

Sansa sollozaba. La mujer roja le tendió una mano y le ayudó a levantarse. Luego, cogió un mechón de su rojo cabello entre los dedos.

- Deja de llorar, niña - La miró fijamente - ¿Sabías que el Señor de Luz tiene grandes planes para ti?


End file.
